Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt continuation
by Roland Strom
Summary: A continuation from where the series left off.
1. Try to Rejoin, Get Betrayed

I should probably explain a few things about this story first. This is a continuation from the 13th episode where Gainax ended the series on a cliffhanger (I hate it when that happens). There's no modification from there. I'm also basing this a bit on a concept picture that Gainax released showing Garterbelt, Brief, Scanty, and Kneesocks fighting a ghost like Stocking (or Stocking like ghost).

Try to Rejoin, Get Betrayed

Scanty and Kneesocks were just as surprised about Stocking's betrayal as everyone else. However unlike Brief, Chuck, and Garterbelt they were ecstatic. They had followed the group intending to ambush them for vengeance but now thought that unnecessary.

"Did you see that?" whispered Scanty. "Corset is alive and well."

"We should rejoin him, and receive some answers on how this happened," said Kneesocks. "But first we should pack up our things. It seems we'll have a new base of operations in Oten city."

About an hour later they had packed and headed to Oten city via helicopter. They found Corset of one of the rooftops and ordered the pilot to touch down on said rooftop. "You're all alive," screamed Corset. He looked like he was still weak from being killed. He had grown 2 legs out of his head which he used to walk but other than that it looked like even Brief would be capable of killing him.

"You don't sound very happy about that" said Kneesocks. Before the conversation could continue they were interrupted by a loud robotic sounding voice yelling, "Bring it Bitches" before crashing into the rooftop leaving a small crater. Surprisingly the being was still alive after that. It got up on one knee, rotated its head and then got up on both feet. It's 6 and a-half feet tall, heavily built, and clad head to toe in what looked like a combat-modified bomb disposal suit. Shortly after a zipper flew in. It's in its combat form and looked like a large hawk with a zipper on its stomach. Interestingly there was machinery attached to multiple parts of its body. There were jets on the underside of its wings and attached to its tail feathers. Its talons were covered in this metal material that formed sharp looking claws and there are two large guns on its shoulders. The zipper on its underside opened and another figure jumped out. This one wore more typical military gear, a Kevlar vest and helmet and Kevlar covers to protect its arms and legs, it wore a balaclava, and tinted goggles to hide its identity. This being is smaller than its colleague, 5 foot 10 with a slightly below average build. A gold and white AK47 and a curved sword are slung over its back and there are 2 revolvers on each side of its belt.

"Why do you always jump?" it asked in an equally robotic voice. "Someday you're going to land on something even more stubborn than you are." It turned to Corset and stated, "We're here to discuss our contract."

"Yes, you see those two there." Corset said. They turned to face the demon sisters. "They're my incompetent former underlings, prove that you're better and I'll pay you double"

"Can I keep the corpses?" asked the big one.

Scanty was very angry about this betrayal. Possibly worst of all she could tell that these mercenaries aren't demons or angels they are most likely humans. Kneesocks had to grab her by the shoulders to keep her from rushing at them and making their job easier. After she calmed down a little they both made their tales appear and started their transformation scene.

"Bre…."

"SHOOT THEM DOWN" the smaller one yelled. They both drew weapons, the big one drawing a grey double-barreled caplock shotgun with an ivory handle and started firing. Scanty and Kneesocks barely avoided the bullets and took cover behind some of the ventilators on the roof. The small one gestured towards the area where Kneesocks took cover and drew a grenade.

….

Note: Three fights will be described in no particular order in the following. These fights all happened at the same time.

….

Armored gunner walked over to where Kneesocks was taking cover. It fired a round from its shotgun at the same time she moved out of cover with her weapons drawn. Though it missed her, the blast tore the ventilator off the ground and sent it flying off the roof. No doubt it was thinking of killing her with her own cover. It noticed her weapons and chuckled, slinging the gun onto his back. It didn't draw any weapons or enter a combat stance so Kneesocks tried to take advantage of it and rushed forward but it sidestepped one halberd and grabbed the other. Her miss had taken her off balance and it used the opening to punch her in the stomach and then sweep her feet with a kick. It fell over as well but on purpose instead, landing on her ribcage shoulder first. It then grabbed her neck, carried her away from her halberds and started slamming her into the ground.

The grenadier tossed the grenade behind Scanty's hiding spot but it was kicked out of range before it exploded but not without one of the shrapnel pieces being embedded in her shoulder. They both exchanged fire. One of her shots got it in its forearm and judging by the blood spurt, hit an artery. It took cover again and shortly reappeared with no blood spurt. Despite being a human it had some knowledge of healing magic. The zipper flew up into the air and opened its beak. There were artificial jagged steel teeth lining its beak but most dangerously a heavy machine gun in its mouth. It started firing at her which combined with her shoulder injury left her unable to properly aim and fire. She knew her only option was to engage the combatant in melee combat. Maybe she would be lucky and it wouldn't know how to use its sword. She rushed over to it while under fire. It was surprised by the attack but quickly adapted, slinging the rifle over its shoulder and drawing the sword in its right hand and a pistol in its left. Scanty was not lucky after all, it held the sword in a duelist stance and fought with skill and experience. Scanty had a melee weapon of her own. She removed her bra and transformed it into a gold and black chainsaw. While they were fighting she noticed Kneesocks being thrashed. This distracted her, which allowed her opponent to slip behind her and try to garrote her.

Seeing the zipper attempt to mow down Scanty caused Fastener to realize that while it's in the air they were going to lose. Fastener grabbed a zipper on its body and turned itself inside out, transforming into a two-headed dragon and flew at the bird. It dodged and fired its shoulder-mounted guns (which turned out to be Flak cannons) at him. This gave multiple nasty wounds to Fastener who didn't notice until after the hit. The hawk closed the distance faster than Fastener covered it and grabbed one of its wings and neck, digging the painful talons into his flesh. It bit him in the remaining neck and the foreboding "WHIRRRRRR" noise played before the sound of machine-gun fire. The pain caused Fastener to fall unconscious whereas it flung him into the rooftop. He reverted upon impact.

The small soldier had a cord wrapped around Scanty's neck and was trying to choke her to death. She decided to take advantage of her smaller height and try to impale it with her horn. Her attempt was successful and in it's surprise and confusion it released the cord and stepped backward. "powihbsdbzxjpw" came its voice as a damaged machine scrambled its speech. It pulled up its balaclava and removed a plate like machine covering its mouth. "Useless now" she said in a slightly feminine voice. "Hey!" the big one yelled tossing Kneesocks at Scanty and then tearing out it's own machine. "If you don't have to use that thing then I don't have to," he said in a loud booming voice. "I stopped using it because it was damaged you imbecile" she stated, exasperated "Hey were are the targets?" she asked before noticing them trying to retreat down the fire escape. The big one moved to chase them but she stopped him. "I have a better idea."

Scanty carried a limping Kneesocks and injured Fastener down the stairway. Those two are too tough for them to beat and all that could be done was trying to escape. They avoided the elevator, reasoning that they could either stop the elevators or worse, cause it to fall down the shaft. Oddly they weren't following them, which filled her with terror rather than relief.

The two soldiers and Corset had boarded their zipper and were flying down to the ground floor. She handed her colleague a map of the ground floor with some marks. "Set the C4 in those places" she said, "I'll get the other 3 quarters" shortly after she wirelessly activated the satchels causing the building to collapse on itself with little damage to the surrounding area.

"Very impressive HAHAHAHAHA" Corset yelled.

"We're not done yet" she said. "We still need to find the bodies to confirm their deaths."

"Don't bother" Corset said, "I wouldn't put it past them to survive."

"Fine, but this conversation is recorded in case they survive." replied the big one.

Fortunately Scanty, Kneesocks and Fastener did survive. They woke up in a hospital covered in bandages with Chuck, Garterbelt and Brief watching them. "We noticed both of you getting hauled out of the rubble. Corset probably betrayed both of you" said Brief.

"And stomped both of you" Garterbelt said with a rather nasty smile.

Scanty was about to get angry again but Kneesocks stopped her. "What reason do you have for coming here?" "As much as I consider both you bitches to be repulsive, whorish, ince…"Brief interrupted Garter "What he means to say is that we'd like to ask for your help against Corset, considering you have reason to oppose him."

"We'll think about it," grumbled Scanty.

"Good" Brief said, hastily scribbling down an address on a torn out page of a notebook. "You can't miss it. It's the only church in the neighborhood." The group left the hospital room.


	2. Boring Exposition Chapter

Boring Exposition Chapter

A demon came to visit them a few days after Brief and Garterbelt asked for their help. "I have news and orders from hell," he said. "These come straight from the top 'metaphorically speaking'. You're to hunt down and kill Corset."

"WHAT?!" they both screamed.

"I figured you'd both be surprised" he said. "At about the same time he opened the Hell's gate he tried to stage a military coup in hell. He didn't succeed but there's a lot of confusion and disarray as a result. Almost all of our agents on earth have been recalled to help deal with the problems. However since you're his former subordinates you two have a lot of experience with him and for that reason have been given the honors of killing him."

The messenger refused to say any more and showed himself out.

. . . .

A few months later

. . . .

"Let's see, all stiches removed, casts off, no sign of hemorrhaging all that remains are a few bruises, " the doctor recited. She's an nise-oni, a small subculture of humans who would make themselves look like demons with fake fangs, horns, coloring their skin, and if possible, fake wings and tails. This one had skin coloring somewhere between the demons sisters normal coloring and Kneesocks when she's blushing, tiny horns on her head, and jutting lower fangs. "I'm surprised both of you survived being in that building while it was collapsing. What the hell were both of you doing in there during a scheduled demolition" (the government covered it up as that, certainly convenient for those who destroyed it). They both turned to avoid facing her. "Alright I know when a question will remain unanswered" she said. "But I hope you'll tell me where you got that coloring. I've never seen such a deep red"

Since the doctors had no reason to keep them there anymore the sisters left the hospital.

"Do you still have the address?" asked Scanty "Yes sister" said Kneesocks.

The bus ride took them to a nearby church. It was rather nondescript, and typical, a brown brick building with a bell tower at the front. They approached the door and slammed the doorknocker, a few seconds later Garterbelt opened the door. "You decided to come, I thought you wouldn't be here after 3 weeks," he grumbled, opening the door the rest of the way.

"We're here to discuss our alliance," Scanty announced.

"Wait until Brief gets here" said Garter. A few minutes later Brief walked in with Chuck following close behind. He had a few new additions to his outfit: a set of goggles on his head, his Proton pack looked like it had been heavily modified, and lastly he held a rifle with a gas blower under-barrel attachment, the gas blower is connected to the proton pack. There were multiple white stains of an unknown substance on his suit.

"How was the ghost hunting?" asked Garterbelt, "and why do you smell like milk?" "First question, it was fine" he replied removing 2 coins from his pocket "you don't want to know the answer to the second question" Brief noticed the demon sisters. "Oh you're here, I thought you weren't going to arrive after week 5."

"Yes, we're here to discuss the terms of our allegiance and share knowledge," said Kneesocks.

"Let me just change into a clean set of clothes, I don't want to smell like milk." said Brief

"I'll go with you, I don't want you to go unprotected." interjected Garterbelt, prompting Brief to sweat and become nervous before running into the laundry room, and locking the door behind him. A short while later (but not short enough for Fastener and Chuck to start fighting again) Brief came out in a clean set of clothes. Garterbelt getting annoyed again stomped on Chuck and Fastener.

They discussed working together and their opponents over dinner. "Firstly does Corset have any new lackeys?" asked Garterbelt.

"A tall heavily built man, a tall women of average build and a hawk-like zipper. The woman uses an AK47 assault rifle, 2 revolvers, a curved sword, and has healing abilities. The man uses, some kind of shotgun, it's a very old design and he fights while wearing a modified bomb disposal suit. The zipper was in its combat form, and had multiple machines attached to it. The ones we saw used were jets on its wings and tail feathers, claw attachments on its talons, flak cannons on its shoulders and a mini-gun in its mouth and possibly other weapons. They talked about pay, so their mercenaries, and highly skilled ones." They explained.

"Not like Corset to get outside help, he usually thinks demons and ghosts are unstoppable." Garterbelt muttered loudly. "These must be some very high quality mercs."

"How has the Panty Path gone?" Scanty asked.

"It's no good," said Brief. "The trail stopped right at the entrance to this city, no messages from god, and no sign of Corset or any of his minions. All I've been able to do is hunt a few ghosts. Garterbelt has been teaching me."

"What about those ghosts? Is there any evidence that they're being nurtured by Corset or the mercenaries?" Kneesocks asked.

"None that I have found. They're surprisingly easy to deal with if one has the right tools," said Brief.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

. . . .

A few months ago, post-Mercenaries vs. Demon Sisters fight.

The female mercenary was sitting at a table with a big stack of books relating to demons and ghosts. She was still wearing her armor and helmet; presumably she never takes those off. She yawned, closed one of the tomes and opened another one. The big mercenary walked in. He was wearing more casual clothing, a muscle shirt and boxers. He's heavily muscled and has short brown hair.

"You've been awake for a long time" he said.

"I have ghosts to study," she said in response.

"I know all about them. Shoot them once, twice if their a tough one and they explode." he said.

"Back then we were employed by humans who just wanted us to deal with the ghosts. Now we're employed by a demon that wants us to either create or nurture them. Which means I've got a lot of cramming to do, and obviously you're not helping since this bores you." She said.

"Sorry were you saying something Socks" he asked as he walked back in carrying a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

"I should never have let you pick our codenames Boxers," she grumbled.

"I figured that since you've been reading for the past few hours you'll want something to drink," he said pouring a glass for each of them.

"Sure. I'll need it to get through the night," she said while grabbing a glass. "Here's to a lucrative contract"

"And here's to a fun fight. I hope our next targets will provide a better challenge."

They clinked their glasses.

. . . .

Sorry about taking a few months to come up with another chapter. It's likely that I'm only apologizing to one person. I'm new to this. You might want to go back and re-read the previous chapter. I've recently read the book "How not to Write a Novel" and fixed some of the problems I had.


	3. Flashback Catch-up

Flashback Catch-up

"Go! Follow the Panty path, Brief and Chuck be on your way!" yelled Garterbelt.

A few seconds passed and Brief and Chuck were still in too much disbelief to move. Garterbelt cleared his throat again and repeated himself. This time it did snap Brief and Chuck out of their stupor and they rushed off, grabbing pieces along the way.

"I'll meet you at Oten city." Garterbelt yelled after them.

A few minutes and about 2-dozen pieces later reality caught up to Brief. "What am I going to do?" he thought, "I've only been walking for a few minutes and I'm already aching. I'm scrawny and out of shape, I don't know magic, or swordsmanship or anything that will allow me to fight. How am I supposed to challenge Corset and Stocking? I could just give in to their demands but then unknown and very unwanted things will happen." He continued walking, mulling over all possible scenarios, and always coming to the conclusion that Corset wins.

Despite or perhaps because of his self-doubt he trudged onward for the next few hours eventually reaching Oten city. It wasn't much different from Daten city, but there was one similarity that made Brief uneasy. There were two skyscrapers at the center of the city that looked exactly the same as the now missing skyscrapers from Daten city. Corset wasn't lying when he said that the Hells Gate keyhole now lies here, the handles had already relocated. Suddenly he noticed that the Panty path had just stopped. He also noticed that in his trance-like state that he didn't bother to put any clothes on and that everyone was now giving him funny looks.

"First things first, get some clothes," he thought. Someone nearby opened his wallet and Chuck rushed over and swiped it. The victim gave chase. Chuck rounded a corner and then hid in a nearby trashcan while the victim ran past. Brief walked over and Chuck climbed out. "Good boy" he said patting him on the head and taking the wallet. Brief walked into a nearby clothing store and bought new clothes; it wasn't anything very conspicuous, just a t-shirt and jeans; and a bag to carry the Panty pieces in.

Brief walked around for a few minutes before finding a payphone and calling Garterbelt.

"Hello" Garterbelt said.

"It's me Brief"

"Why are you contacting me? You need to follow the Panty path," said Garterbelt.

"That's the problem. The paths stopped just outside the city. I don't know what to do," explained Brief.

"*Groan* It's never simple is it," said Garterbelt. "Meet me at the church, its address is 178 Prattsbottom road we'll re-strategize there."

After taking a bus there he walked into a church. Garterbelt was sitting at a bench with some welding tools. Brief sat down and waited, not wanting to interrupt his work. Eventually Garterbelt finished, got up and noticed Brief.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"About 20 minutes" said Brief. He explained his weakness and how he can't stand up to Corset. "Are you able to get any Angels to help?"

"No. But your right about your abilities" said Garterbelt. He then smiled. "But that can be fixed" he said showing what he was working on. Briefs proton pack was on the table, next to it were a set of goggles, and what looked like a human rifle. "The proton pack now fires poisonous gas instead of smoke. Any ghost caught in the cloud will explode in milliseconds. The goggles will allow you to see ghosts through walls and any disguise they may wear. The rifle is an Angel Rifle you can kill ghosts from a kilometer away with it. Lastly," he pulled out a knife, "In case they get close."

"I don't know how to use a rifle or fight with a knife." Said Brief.

"Then I'll teach you" said Garterbelt.


End file.
